Togetherget
by kaiistar
Summary: Jasper and Jacob and Edward are a close knit pack and couple. Here is their sexcapades! Was just a oneshot at one time. Now turned into a multi-chapter. Requests for scenes... Just let me know! J/J/E SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The russet-colored fingers contrasted as they grazed over the cheek of the pale blonde. Their lips glided together softly, in a gentle and coaxing kiss, while another set of pale lips brushed across the hairline of the russet man. Edward slipped his hands down Jacob's shoulders and arms onto Jasper's chest and up to his soft neck. Jacob's russet fingers toyed with the hem of Jasper's shirt for a moment before pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Jasper's fingers clenched Jacob's bulky arms, while Edward brushed his fingers over Jasper's nipples. The three had been a couple for a year today. Jasper was the youngest of the three, and still a virgin at 23. Jacob was the dominating factor in the grouping, and Jasper was the most vulnerable. His sensitivity to everything always caused the passive and brooding Edward to try to calm Jacob's more animalistic personality.

Jasper felt like he was in heaven. He had yet to let the two men he loved do anything more than simply kissing with him. Jacob lifted himself off of Jasper, but kept their lips together. Edward leaned forward and kissed around Jasper's defined but soft pec. Edward slipped his tongue out and licked Jasper's silky skin before flicking Jasper's nipple eliciting a soft moan from the younger man. Jacob's hand brushed up Edward's back and pushed lightly into Edward's hair. Edward was pulled from the beautiful creature he was tasting and to Jacob's hard but gentle lips. Edward moaned quietly when Jacob thrust his tongue into Edward's mouth hard, then his shirt was ripped from his body. Jacob pulled his shirt from his own body, to find Edward straddling Jasper as he licked and nibbled on Jasper's flesh, inching his way down slowly. Jasper had his head thrown backwards and his eyes were resting on Jacob's. Lust was clear in both men's eyes as they locked gazes and Jacob moved to whisper to the youngest.

"Use your hands baby."

Jasper's hands flew to the two men. One tangling into Edward's hair while the other slid up Jacob's chest as the oldest of them all played with his soft pink nipples. Edward licked along the hem of Jasper's pants as he blew on the skin, gaining another moan from the man. Edward, figuring the youngest man had enough warning to his destination, slipped open the top button of Jasper's jeans. The blonde shivered as Edward ran his hand lightly over Jasper's erection and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Jacob had sucked one of Jasper's nipples into his mouth and was teasing it with his tongue. Nibbling and sucking on the hardened little nub. Edward pulled on Jasper's jeans, silently asking for the younger man to arch his hips so they could be removed. Jasper acquiesced, lifting his hips off the bed slightly, and Edward slipped his jeans and boxers off while he kissed Jasper's hip. The clothing hit the floor with a muffled thud as Edward spread Jasper's legs and bent them at the knee, resting the younger man's long and lean legs on his shoulders. Edward licked his lips and grasped Jasper's length. Edward squeezed and licked the tip. The blonde gasped and arched his back high up off the bed. Jacob started to work his way lower, after he slipped two fingers into the younger man's mouth to suck gently. Edward plunged Jasper into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks, creating a vacuum-like suction, to firmly suck Jasper deeper into his mouth. Edward strengthened his sucking for a moment before flattening his tongue to the underside of the blonde's shaft and drew upwards, tightening his lips as he ascended. Jacob had made his way to Jasper's hip and pulled his fingers from Jasper lips. Edward continued his ministrations as Jacob swirled Jasper's puckered entrance before pushing just the tip of his finger in. Jasper wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion and tensed as a stab of pain ran through his body, causing him to flinch.

Edward doubled his efforts and it took little time to have Jasper relax. Edward could feel Jasper's thighs tightening, announcing the younger man's impending release, and started to massage his thighs gently while he slowed his work on Jasper's cock. Jacob started to slowly thrust his finger into the blonde beneath him, and then added another. Jasper's gasping groan of pleasure spurred the oldest on, and he scissored his fingers gently stretching Jasper. Jacob lightly pressed Jasper's prostate and pulled a loud whimper from the pale love beneath him.

Jasper started groaning loudly and his legs started to tremble, signaling Edward to Jasper's reproaching bliss and sucked roughly and hard as Jacob massaged Jasper's balls. Jasper felt his stomach muscles rippling, and a tightening in his balls, an experience he'd never been awake to feel. When Jacob massaged them, pressing them gently apart, then together, his release exploded inside of him, and sent his body aflame. Edward swallowed around Jasper, and continued to work the younger boy to sustain his pleasure for as long as possible. Jasper's body was tingly as he fell to the bed and panted. Edward let him fall from his mouth and Jasper palmed Edward's cheek and pulled him gently into a kiss, while Jacob continued to pump inside of Jasper. Edward sucked the younger man's tongue into his mouth as he pulled Jasper's knees from his shoulders and wrapped them high upon his torso.

Jacob withdrew his fingers, and pulled Edward from Jasper, and laid down beside the blonde. Edward climbed from Jasper to straddle the oldest of the three, and pulled Jacob's pants from his hips. Edward smiled as he saw that Jacob had gone commando, and immediately flicked his tongue over Jacob's head and then plunged down onto it. Jacob groaned and thrust gently into Edward's waiting mouth. Edward licked all around Jacob, and sucked him as hard as he could. Jacob wound his hands into Edward's hair and gently thrust upward into Edward's mouth. Jasper crawled behind Edward and kissed his way all over Edward's back and roamed his hands over the copper-haired beauty beneath him as Jacob fucked Edward's mouth gently. Edward loved to be dominated in the bed, but with this being Jasper's first experience, he had little confidence and was therefore the most hesitant and vulnerable, causing Edward to take on more dominance than he normally did. Jacob's finger's tightened in Edward's hair, and his thrusts became faster and less precise. Edward moaned around Jacob at the gentle fierceness of Jacob's thrusts. The vibrations that wrapped around Jacob's cock set him off and he shot into the sky before slowly floating his way down to earth again. Jacob pulled himself from Edward's mouth and pulled him up into a searing kiss. Tasting himself and Jasper on Edward's tongue, causing Jacob to moan loudly into the kiss and crush Edward's body to his. Edward's length brushed against Jacob's thigh before it settled into no contact again caused Edward to whimper and thrust his hips. Jasper was hard again, and he ran his hands around Edward's hips and all but ripped Edward's pants and boxers from the bronze-haired god in Jasper's haste to get them off. Jacob pushed Edward up and kissed the copper mess on top of the head.

Jacob pushed Jasper down onto the bed. "Jasper, don't move," he growled in his dominant voice to the youngest. He reached for the lube and placed it in Edward's hand. Jacob brushed Edward's bangs from his face and kissed his temple. "You've been made to hold out, you'll take Jasper, while I take you." Edward prepared Jasper's hole and then lubed himself and lifted Jasper's legs to his shoulders again. Edward brushed the younger man's cheek as he pushed just his head into the tight virgin hole. Jasper gasped and scrunched his face in pain. Edward stayed still as Jacob prepped his own puckered entering and waited until Jasper had relaxed.

Edward pushed all the way into the younger man, and wrapped Jasper's legs around him, just under his rib cage. Edward leaned forward onto his hands, and waited for Jacob to enter him, while thrusting Edward deeper into Jasper, pulling moans from both of the younger men. Jacob started a slow pace and Edward countered Jacob's movements. Moving to Jacob as Jacob moved to Edward then into Jasper. All three men were moaning and grunting. Jacob picked up his speed and thrust just a little harder as he angled himself to hit Edward's prostate as he went. Edward whimpered and fought to keep his arms from collapsing in pleasure. Jacob reached down and pumped Jasper slowly and firmly, pulling more moans from the men and Jasper started to thrust into Jacob's hand, in the same movement of Jacob. Edward whimpered louder and felt his whole body start to shake.

Jacob leaned down to whisper into his long-time lover's ear, "Come before I say, and you will go without for a week." Edward whimpered but fought back his bliss. Jacob started to pump faster and harder still moving in tandem with Jasper, causing Edward to stop moving and just concentrate on not collapsing and orgasm.

"Please . . . I-I can't hold on . . ." Edward gasped. No longer in control of anything, being in his place again and loving his complete submission.

Jacob grunted and moved faster and harder, gasping. Jasper's orgasm blew through his body and he clamped down on Edward. Edward cried out and leaned down biting into Jasper's shoulder to keep from having his pleasure. Jasper groaned at the pain that laced through his pleasure and made him orgasm harder. Jacob cried out and came hard in Edward, then cried out, "Come for me, baby."

Edward thrust into Jasper hard, and let out a roar that could rival the lions. He felt as if he was detached from his body, floating in the abyss, only it wasn't such a dark place. Edward collapsed on top of Jasper and choked on his sobs of overwhelming pleasure. Jacob pulled from the bronze-haired god of perfection and pulled Edward to his chest. Jacob held Edward close as he sobbed out his intense orgasm and Jasper stroked his cheek. When Edward's world finally stopped swimming, he fell limp into Jacob's arms.

"Why's he crying?" Jasper asked, worried.

"He likes to be dominated, and I let him have the treat of filling you and being filled first because he got us off before he even had his pants open. He deserved a reward, if you will. He's not sad or hurt, Jasper. I know his body so well, that I know when he's hovering in the starting pleasure for awhile, and then I let him go. He's sensitive to touch and he orgasms intensely. That was the hardest I've ever seen him come." Jacob looked down at the man in his arms, generally surprised that Edward was asleep already. Jacob sighed and laid the copper-top beauty onto the bed. The two remaining boys wrapped themselves around the exhausted middle, the glue that binds them all together, the man that balances the other two, and they drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

So just a little shout out to a very loyal reviewer. You know who you are?

So let me know what you think!

Hope you like it!

**Princess HarleyHeaven **Thanks for beta'ing my work! You really are a freaking queen in my eyes!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight!

So I've decided that I'm going to keep writing one shots for this story. I'll all be sex and what not, no real story line but sex scenes.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Jacob had his mates in THE room. Edward and Jasper were kneeling on the floor, their hands laced behind their necks. This was the first time Jasper will experience this room, and there was some fear here. Over the last few months Jacob noticed that Jasper had been almost as dominating in the bedroom as Jacob. Jasper had told himself that no matter what, or how dominant that he'd found himself becoming, Jacob was still the head. The three seen themselves as a pack, and Jacob was Alpha. Jacob Smirked at the two, Edward was standing at attention and Jasper was half hard. Jacob pulled Jasper up to his feet and kissed him.

"You're too dominant to be a sub in this room. But you will always belong to me, just like Edward. I will allow you to dominate, but you must learn how first. Edward come!"

Edward leaned forward, and shuffled in front of Jacob, keeping his hands in place and his eyes trained to the floor.

Jacob lifted Edward's chin and smiled down at him,

"Pet, lay on the table. We're going to try again a little later."

Edward beamed a smile at him and rushed off to the table, still on his knees.

"Jasper, one of Edward's fantacies is to have us both enter him. We've been working on fisting because it will allow him to stretch enough to take us both. We'll try this again, but right now, you're going to learn how to bind our love and then spank him."

Edward whimpered at the thought of his ass being tanned then fucked, and he grew impossibly harder. Jacob smirked as he lead Jasper over to the cabnet and took the paddle from the shelf. He then lead Jasper over to Edward.

"Arms above your head, feet in the air, Edward"

Edward did as told, and Jacob walked Jasper through binding the man. Edward was on his back, his legs straight up in the air, his hands stretched above him. Jacob yanked Edward down to the edge of the table, and had Jasper tied his hips and thighs to the bottom of the table. Edward was unable to move, completely helpless and his upper body stretched tight.

"Edward, I'm going to show Jasper the hard paddle. I know this one is hard on you, but he must learn it, it's his place"

Edward nodded and silently thanked Jacob for allowing him to harden himself.

"Edward's very sensitive and his hard paddle is less than any of my old subs. Place your hand on mine, I want you to feel how I swing, how hard, and how fast."

Jasper stood behind the oldest and followed his directions. Jacob swung the paddle a few times while telling Jasper about landing direction and other things.

When the paddle finally connected with Edward's bottom, Edward whimpered and jerked. The blow hurt like a bitch.

Jacob swung a few more times, and then handed the paddle to Jasper. Edward was silently crying, fighting back his sobs. Jasper was instructed to continue.

Jasper swung the paddle 10 times then stopped. Jasper smoothed his hand over Edward' bottom. It was as red as a tomato, and the skin was unbelieveably hot.

Jacob had lowered the top hald of the table to bend it backwards. Edward was forced to bend with it, his hands still tired to the table top. Jacob had stood in front of Edward, who had surprised Jacob by opening his mouth, and holding it open.

Jacob agreed and slipped into Edward's waiting eager mouth. Jacob came just as Jasper stopped.

Edward was still fighting hard to keep the pain at bay, but when Jasper smoothed his hand for a second time Edward cried out and tried to move away.

Jacob tossed Jasper a cream, "Just a small amount, we want it to be less painful, and the cooling cream will help with that."

Lifting the table back up Jacob kissed Edward's tears away.

"You've been sooo good for me today pet. We'll try again in a few minutes, I need you to calm for me baby." Jacob stroked Edward's cheek and watched as the younger man calmed.

"Jasper, I'll need the lube and a glove please ."

Jacob worked one finger, then two in Edward's tight hole after he'd slipped on the glove and lubed up his hand..

"Jasper, I'll need you to keep him calm"

Jacob added a third finger and started to sissor them to stretch Edward. He soon added a forth and Edward started to whimper at the pain. This is where they'd been stuck usually. Edward usually safeworded at sum point before Jacob could get his thumb inside of his mate.

Jacob worked Edward with his other hand, and waited until Edward started to moan.

"I'm going to add my thumb now, baby"

Jacob added his thumb, and Edward started to openly cry. Jasper soothed Edward and Jacob kept his hand still. After a few minutes Edward relaxed again and Jacob started to flex and curl his fist gently while he pumped. He made sure to massage Edward's prostate with his fingers, while he insruced Jasper to take Edward in his mouth. Edward started to moan and only grimace every once in a while. They worked their love to orgasum and Jacob kept working his hand in their lover while Jasper untied Edward. Jacob pulled from Edward and then slipped the glove off and scooped their boneless lover from the table. They carried him off to the bedroom and lied him down. They both started kissing down Edward's chest and he sat up, and reached for Jasper's length.

Jacob pushed him back down, "If we don't do this baby, you'll close up again."

Edward nodded and allowed Jacob to pull his back to Jacob's russet chest. Jasper helped Jacob slip into Edward then slide himself into Edward. All three moaned. Jacob and Jasper started to move in alternative strokes. Edward reveled in being filled by both of his lovers. Jasper and Jacob couldn't believe how amazing it felt to rub against each other while they filled the still very tight hole of their lover. Edward was gasping and arching his back from Jacob, who was palming Edward's our length while Jasper worked Edward's nipples. Jacob could feel Edward's trembling increase and his small muscle twitches, and knew that Edward's release was coming. He also felt Jasper's length twitch and he knew Jasper was close. Jacob clamped down on Edward's arms as he felt Edward's walls start to milk the two more dominant lovers. Edward screeched and arched his back, nearly throwing a mid orgasum Jasper from him, despite Jacob's grip on Edward's shoulders. Edward collapsed onto Jacob and panted while he still clung to Jasper's shoulders and neck. Jasper grimaced at the pain of Edward's nails cutting into his skin while he watched Edward pant beneath him. It took a few minutes for Edward to remove his finger's and become a limp blob again. Jacob turned himself and Edward to their sides and Jasper snuggled in facing Edward. Edward was asleep already and Jasper and Jacob shared a brief kiss then kissed Edward. He didn't even stur as Jasper wrapped Edward's arm around his waist and slipped his knee between Edward's legs. The two pressed Edward between them and fell asleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It had been 6 months since Jasper had first been in this room. Jacob had finished training Jasper at being a Dom. Jacob was gone for a week on business, and this would be the first time Jasper and Edward were alone in THE room.

Jasper opened the door to find Edward in position and ready. He smirked at noticing Edward was already shaking in anticipation. Jasper was a little gentler than Jacob, but he was also more firm than Jacob as well. Jacob's feelings came into play in this room, but with Jasper, He'd learned to leave his emotions at the door, and come into the room critically.

"Come" Jasper ordered in a soft but demanding tone. Edward rushed over to Jasper and dropped his forehead to the floor at Jasper's feet. Jasper crouched down and ran his hands through Edward's hair.

"Undress me Pet"

Edward waited for Jasper to stand and quickly stood. He looked up at Jasper with a silent plea in his eyes. Jasper knew this look as him asking to speak.

"Ask your question Pet"

"M…may I use my mouth?" Jasper was a little started at the slight fear in Edward's voice, and by the request. Usually he left very degraded when Jacob asked this of him.

"You may Pet, but answer me something first. Why? When Jacob asks it of you I can see that you feel ultimately degraded, but not with me?"

"With Master Jacob, He does it to humiliate, and only in front of you. He likes that, it just hurts me. With you Master Jasper, I know you care, you may not bring your emotions into the room, but you do not meaningfully degrade and humiliate me."

Now I understand. I'm not doing it to harm him, Jacob does. Hum, perhaps this needs to be brought up with Jacob. Edward tried hard to hide the tears in front Jacob, But Jasper had learned this lover's bodies and reactions and always noticed the look in Edward's watery eyes, or how he quietly wiped them away when Jacob wasn't looking.

Edward leaned up onto his toes and pressed a kiss to the underside of Jasper jaw then dropped back down and undid Jaspers shirt with his tongue. Once open Edward dragged his nose across Jasper's chest to his shoulder and down the side of his arm on both sides. Once Jasper's shirt drifted to the floor Edward dropped to his knees and popped open Jasper's button with his teeth, using them again to pull his zipper down. Once Jasper's jeans were open, Edward bit down on the fabric near the inside of Jasper's knees and pulled down. They fell to the floor with a gentle swish as Edward sat back up and slipped his tongue inside Jasper's boxers. Edward ran his tongue across Jasper's stomach then nipped the elastic with his teeth and pulled out and down to free Jasper's erection. The boxers flitted down Jasper's legs to join his jeans. Jasper lifted one foot, and Edward pulled his clothing off his leg and placed a gentle kiss to the bottom before setting it down and doing the same with the other. Edward slid back a small amount and laced his fingers behind his head and he leaned forward and placed his forehead to the floor again.

Smiling at Edward's tender care and small thank you. Jasper crouched down and then sat, crossing his legs and pulling Edward's head onto his thigh and putting his hands in front of him. Jasper continued to run his hands through Edward's hair as they sat for a while. Edward started to subtly shift because his legs had gone numb; Jasper lifted his head and smiled to him. Jacob never showed Edward that he cared and appreciated Edward's submission and trust. Edward barely took offence but when he did Jasper knew that it hurt him a great deal, but never did Edward say anything to him. Jasper showed Edward he did care, but did not allow his emotions to dictate his decisions.

"Thank you Pet" Edward smiled a large crooked smile and Jasper's soul melted a little when Edward's eyes twinkled. Jasper watched Edward's eyes, because he could always see a script of what Edward was feeling when he watched. Jasper knew Edward's eyes only ever twinkled for him.

"Come now, up and over to the lift." Edward kissed Jasper wrist quickly then crawled over to sit in his position under the suspension lift. Jasper walked over to the wall and pulled 3 spreader bars from the wall, and a length of rope.

"Lay down flat on your back, arms at your sides Pet" Edward did as told quickly and silently. Jasper attached one bar to his ankles and then another to his knees, Jasper attached the closing hook onto the bar between Edward's knees. Getting up again Jasper got the rubber stops for the bars and placed them onto the bar to keep Edward from sliding around. He closed up the hook and walked back to the switch on the wall. He started lifting Edward into the air and stopped when only Edward's head and shoulders were still touching the ground. Jasper smiled down at Edward then.

"Are you still okay Pet?" Edward nodded, "Color?" "Green Master Jasper" Edward responded quietly.

Smiling Jasper returned the one bar to the wall and pulled the large collar and a longer length of rope from the cupboard. Returning to Edward he snapped the collar onto Edward and attached the ring to the back.

"I'm going to Roll you over Pet" Edward used his hands to help Jasper flip him. Jasper pulled Edward's arms back and bound them from wrist to half way past his elbows. Edward's shoulders were pulled back, his chest jutted out, and his back slightly arched. Jasper took one of the shorter lengths of rope and slipped it into the hoop at the back of the collar. He tied the rope into the bonds holding Edward's arms and pulled until Edward's head was bent backwards towards his ass. Jasper tied it loosely so Edward could move his head a little, with out choking himself. Jasper slipped a slightly longer piece of rope between a large amount of rope binding Edward's arms and attached it to the spreader bar around his ankles. Edward was now only on one shoulder on the ground his face an inch from the ground, teetering because the only tie point to the suspension rigging was his knees. Jasper got up and flipped the switch to the rigging, grabbing the remote and rushing to make sure Edward didn't face plant. Once Edward's ass was where Jasper wanted it, he stopped the lift. Edward was hanging upside down, his feet and hands tied together behind him. Jasper walked over to the cupboard and pulled another length of rope out and turned to admire Edward's body for a moment. He then slipped the rope between Edward's arm bonds again and pulled it through the hook. Jasper pulled until Edward was perpendicular to the floor and pulled the ends around and tied them to the spreader bar attached to Edward's ankles.

Jasper smacked Edward's ass and then walked to stand in front of him.

"Open for me Pet" Edward complied quickly and Jasper slipped into Edward's mouth. He pulled the ropes towards him then let go. Edward was now swinging backwards and forwards as he sucked on Jasper. Edward's teeth grazed Jasper's length, and Jasper started to groan as the gently thrust into Edward's mouth. It didn't take long for Jasper to feel his balls tighten as explode into Edward's mouth as Edward hummed around Jasper. Edward greedily drank Jasper's seed down, before Jasper pulled from his mouth. Jasper went over to the wall and grabbed the horse hair flogger, and returned to Edward.

Bending down to Edward's level Jasper smiled at him and brushed his fingers over Edward's cheek.

"Color Pet?"

"Green"

"Alright, I've got the horse hair flogger, I'll be gentle, this isn't chastisement, this is pleasure Pet. May I try to give you that with the flogger?"

Edward smiled and nodded the little bit that he could. Jasper kissed Edward's temple as he stood and walked behind Edward. The flogger came down on Edward too soft the first time, and too hard the next. Jasper ran his hands over Edward's bottom to soothe the pan away. The next blow was just right and Edward muffled a moan.

"Be vocal Pet. I love your sounds"

Jasper brought the flogger down many times, on Edward's bottom, his inner thighs, his stomach, and ran it over Edward's balls and dripping member.

"Please… Master… I need to come. Please come?" Edward whimpered out.

"No, color Pet"

"G…green" Edward moaned out.

"Anything numb?"

"N…no Master"

Jasper walked over to the cabinet and pulled Edward's green cock ring from the top shelf. He popped open the container and watched Edward stiffen. Jasper slipped it up Edward's length and then kissed his head. Edward was panting and whimpering with every breath out, as Jasper squirted some lube onto his fingers. He slipped one finger inside of Edward, and pumped until Edward was pleading again.

"Stop begging or I will gag you" Edward shut up, but his whimpering did not stop.

Jasper slipped another finger inside of Edward, and started to spread his fingers to stretch Edward. Jasper slipped another finger in and pumped his hand for a few moments. Edward was trembling, and the chain was rattling as Jasper slipped his own lubed length inside of Edward. Jasper thrust into Edward and immediately hit the smaller man's prostate. Edward's back arched more if it was possible and cried out. Jasper started to move after a moments pause. Jasper's hips pounded into Edward's rosy bottom with a loud slap noise. He was hitting Edward's prostate with every increasingly hard thrust. Edward was sobbing in pleasure now, gasping and whimpering, as each sob shook his frame.

Edward was a lot tighter tied this way, and it was taking little time to feel his release approaching quickly. Jasper was grunting and moaning loudly as his thrusts became faster and harder, put his smoothness was still there. He reached down and palmed Edward's throbbing length. Jasper could feel it throb in his hand and knew Edward's release was going to be big and hard. Edward's sounds were a lot louder as Jasper palmed his aching length. Jasper suddenly ripped the cock ring off of Edward who screamed louder than Jasper had ever heard, as well as Jacob who came running up the stairs, having heard it. The pain of the ring release blinded through Edward's body followed by immense pleasure as he shot stream after stream onto his chest and stomach and floor beneath him. Jasper's "OH FUCK" resonated loudly off the walls as Edward's ass clamped so tight that Jasper was unable to thrust or withdraw from Edward. He shot streams into Edward, and that just triggered Edward's second release to blind through his body. Neither boys had heard the feet pound up the stairs or the door fly open. Jasper quickly made his way to Edward's front and hit the button on the floor to lower Edward. Jasper untied Edward quickly, noticing him falling asleep in the air. Jasper tossed everything aside and pulled Edward's head into his lap, and laid back, slipping one hand beneath his head and the other to run through Edward's hair. A chuckle from the door caused Jasper to bolt upright and knock a startled Edward in the head with his knee.

"That must have been some orgasm you too. I could hear you both in the cab."

Jasper blushed but Edward was already asleep again. Jacob walked over and kissed Edward's temple and Jasper's lips.

"Take him to bed baby, I'll clean up"

Jasper smiled and kissed Jacob's cheek before sliding out from Edward, standing then scooping the smallest of them into his arms. It took Jacob 5 minutes to clean up, and he found Edward curled up asleep in sleeping Jasper's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight I just mess with their characters.

~*~

Edward wasn't sure what he had done to piss his Doms off. He just remembers getting that call from Jake who yelled at him so loud he couldn't understand what was being said. Then he was told he was grounded and to be in the playroom right when he got home. So Edward did as told, and an hour later when Jake got home, he marched right up to the playroom, and then punished Edward for something he still couldn't understand. His ass was still bruised a deep purple more than a week later and he hadn't been allowed out of the playroom yet. He was to wait for Jasper and Jake to leave in the morning, then take a shower and go to work, then come home, Strip at the door, cook dinner and then retreat to the playroom, where he was to knee or sit on his mat and stay there until 9:30 pm and then lay down on his mat and sleep. What killed Edward the most was that he had to have his gag in when at home, and he couldn't ask why he was in trouble. He didn't understand it and tried to ask Jasper, who gave him a look of contempt and turned away without saying a thing. He could also hear his partners having sex, and declaring their love for each other, but never said a word to Edward. Edward knew he had slipped into a depression, and just went home, did as he was told and then cried when he heard their foot steps coming up the stairs, their laughter as they made their way to the bedroom, and cried while they made love, and cried harder when they spoke of their love, and then cried himself to sleep. He had slept horribly all week, and tonight was a Friday. His routine was completed like every other night that week, and Edward retreated upstairs to the Playroom. He was left alone that night, and Saturday he was to clean the house, and then sit again. Sunday was the playroom, everything washed, wiped down, sanitized, Etc.

Monday morning came with no sleep. He waited for his partners to leave, and went to work. The following week, he became sluggish, finding himself falling asleep at the wheel for a few moments, his shoulders perpetchually slumped. He was sore from the cold hardwood floor; the only protection was his thin foam yoga mat which he'd been using as a blanket. Edward had finally crashed in on himself. On Thursday night Edward decided that they really didn't care about him anymore, and made arrangements with his father to stay there starting Friday until he could find his own place. So Edward planned on what he was going to pack tomorrow, he'd taken the day off. Friday morning found Edward up and packing not 5 minutes after the front door shut. It was around noon when both his partners had come home, to find Edward's car still in the drive way, packed with a few boxes. Jake immediately got pissed, and stormed into the house.

They found Edward in the living room, and Jake marched over to him and made to grab for the collar Edward was to wear at home. He found the collar to be missing. Jazz had watched the whole thing and noticed how Edward slumped when they first came in, and then flinched and cowered away from Jake. Jazz hadn't been allowed into the room, so he hadn't seen what Jake had done to Edward, but the screams he'd heard were anything to go by, it had been very painful.

"Jake, Stop" Jazz said.

Jacob spun on his heal and snapped at Jasper, "Would you like a punishment as well, Jazz?"

"No, but look at him, He's terrified of you. We haven't said one word to him in over two weeks, I've been forbidden to see him, and he's seen nothing of us either. He could probably hear us through the wall, and probably slept on the floor of the playroom, without a blanket or pillow, because you were too mad to check to see if he had things like that, and I was forbidden to talk to him. You can't tell me you wouldn't want to leave either, after living two weeks like that. When you sent him home that first night, he asked me what he'd done. Did you even stop to get his side of the story?"

"NO! Why should I have, She's never lied to me! He's cheating!"

The whimper that came from Edward's mouth was pitiful, and heart wrenching.

"Edward, Baby, come here" Jasper called.

Edward moved sideways, giving Jake a large wide birth of space as Edward crawled towards him. Edward kept eyeing Jake warily and Jazz felt a pang of sadness and regret that he never pushed the issue with Jake to see Edward. He was to be hidden before they got home, and not to be seen when they were. Jazz sighed and hoped Jake hadn't done anything too bad to Edward.

Jazz kneeled to Edward's level, and tilted his head up, a finger under the smaller man's chin.

"Edward, Jake was told by Cindy Lee that you told her you loved her, and that you were looking for a way to get out, and then marry her. Is that true? Have you slept with her? She told us that you were sleeping with her."

"No! I swear, I never said that, I promise!" Edward cried.

"I don't believe you! Why would she lie to me?" Jake exploded and started towards Edward who flinched and bowed his head, tensing his muscles waiting for the punishment. Inside Edward was a mess, the man he'd been with for more than 5 years, believed someone else over him. That hurt to know that you're not the one he trusts.

Jazz knew Edward was telling the truth. Standing Jazz moved over Edward, protectiveness in his stance.

"Jake, Are you gunna believe the man you've been with for more than 5 years, or a co-worker? He's telling the truth. He's never lied before, and I don't believe he ever will. This I the man that you trust to walk in a club and dance and drink until he doesn't know his name anymore, when you're at home, but you can't trust him to stay faithful to you?"

"Cindy Lee is a Homophobe. She's been after me since you took me to that Christmas dinner. Remember she kept rubbing herself up against me, and I pushed her off all night. You don't remember because you abandoned me, and got drunk. Since then she's been trying to get me. That's why I had to change my numbers those times; she'd somehow always get the new one and start calling all the time. She broke into my apartment a few times, that's why you moved me in here, because it was always getting targeted."

"Shit!" Jake cussed.

"Edward, are you still bruised?" Edward just looked away, Jazz, sat down on the floor and pulled Edward to him, kissing him softly, and whispering his love into Edward's ear.

Jake removed Edward's jeans with a sharp tug that reviled faded yellowing.

Jake dropped to the floor and snatched Edward from Jazz's arms. Jake wrapped Edward up tight and rocked Edward while Jake cried he was sorry over and over. Edward had broken down when Jazz first told Edward that he loved him that night.

A while later found Jake and Edward in a lip lock, while Edwards naked lower half, tried to find purchase to rub against.

"What do you want baby?" Jake whispered into Edward's ear.

All Edward could do was whimper in need.

"Do you want both of us?" Edward whined what sounded like 'Please'

Jake Laid back down and held Edward to him while Jazz quickly stretched Edward, and then helped get Jake inside of Edward. They both cried out, and again when Jazz entered from behind. The two dom's set a slow pace while they worshiped Edward's body with kisses, nips and hickeys. Jazz tormented Edward's nipples and balls, never touching his penis while Jake held his hips still.

About half an hour later Edward was shaking and crying out at a breath and was pleading. The two Dom's looked at each other and nodded, then picked the pace up. It didn't take long for Edward to hit the edge and only Jake trapping his balls and cock between Jake's thumb and finger kept him from erupting. They then started to pound into Edward harder, each making contact with his prostate. The constant jabbing to that organ began to turn into not just mewls from Edward but into fully crying out with each. When Jazz finally crashed over the edge, his cry was echoed by Edward at the sensation of the warm liquid. Jake followed right after, letting go of Edward, who cried out and tensed , back arched almost completely off of Jake and pushing and holding Jazz's heavier weight.

When they all returned to earth they stayed cuddled up together, and slept on the floor in the living room.


End file.
